Teen Mom
by ComeOnJustifyMyLove
Summary: At the age of 14, Sara Clement had to grow up faster than others, all for her son. Now at the age 17, she's entering the world of Public school, where she meets the towns Old Soccer Star, Tegan Quin. (Quincest)
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Guys, here's a new story I'm working on. I know I usually start stories after I finish another one, but right now, I have the worlds worst case of Writers Block. So, I have decided to give you guys another story in the mean time. Don't worry, Drive Me Crazy is still my Number one Baby at the moment, but it's just hard to write the emotions for me right now. When I was going through my rough patch, it was easy to type them up, because that's exactly what I was feeling at the time, but now I'm kind of Happy, and my emotions don't mesh with the story. So just give me a little time to figure them out, but it will be updated sometime this week. Also, I have a special Surprise for you guys. The other reason I've been really busy lately, is because I'm currently working on the **First Chapter**, for the_** Sequel of FIRST LOVE**_. So to all who love that story, like Squeedate (HINT, HINT), be prepared ;D But this story, is going to be helping me out with my writers block, I'm currently working on Chapter 2 right now, so let me know what you guys think if you want me to continue or not? **REVIEW **& ENJOY :D

Chapter 1: Maximillion

I stare out of the kitchen window, watching as my my Mom chases Max around the backyard. I let out a soft chuckle when I see him hide behind the big oak tree, my mom walking towards him, ready to find him in their small game of hide and seek.

"He's getting big Sara."

I hear my dads low voice, I turn my head to the side, seeing him standing right next to me, a glass of orange juice to his lips while he looks out the window. I smile and turn my attention back to Max and my Mom, watching as she lays on her back, while he sits on her stomach.

"Yea, he really is."

I mumble to myself. I take in a deep breath and feel my dad place his arm across my shoulder, something he _normally _did, on a daily basis. I lean my head onto his chest and feel my eyes grow heavy, making me yawn.

"Tired?"

My Dad asks. I nod and pull away from him, walking over to the fridge and opening the door.

"Yea, I was up all night doing homework."

I grab the orange juice and set it on the counter, grabbing a cup from the dish rack and pouring myself some juice.

"Did Max wake up?"

I put the Juice back in the fridge and close the door, taking my glass and bringing it to my lips. I take a small sip and turn around, leaning against the counter. Memories of last night flash through my mind, scrubbing down the big wet stain on my mattress, flipping it over to the other side, _again_.

"Yea, he peed on the bed again."

I say, setting my cup down on the counter. My dad sighs and shakes his head, pulling out a chair and sitting down at the kitchen table.

"His bed, or _your _bed?"

I look down to the floor and sigh, knowing very well what he's going to say next.

"My bed, Dad."

He lets out another sigh and I look back at him, he's drinking his juice. He finishes his juice and stands up, walking to the sink and turning on the water.

"How do you expect him to get use to his new bed, when you insist on letting him sleep with you, Sara?"

He says, turning around and leaning against the sink next to me. I look out the window and shrug, my lips automatically curling as I see my Mom and Max.

"I can't help it dad, I'm too used to him sleeping next to me."

I tell him honestly. After sleeping with someone next to your for so long, you become used to the feeling of having them around, that it's hard to sleep right when they're not. My Dad turns to me and slightly nods his head, a small smile forming on his face as he looks back out the window.

"Yea, I know what you mean . . . you slept in our bed until you were 10."

He says, letting out a soft chuckle. I smile and look at Max, seeing his small chubby cheeks curl as my mom makes a funny face at him. It seems like only yesterday I was in the hospital room, laying on the bed, with him wrapped up in my arms, watching him while he slept. _Now, my son is turning 3 next month . . . how time flew by. _

I look down at my feet and feel my eyes start to water. When I would see Andrew walking around the campus of our High school admiring his perfectly chiseled face, gawking over his ocean blue eyes . . . I never thought that _I _would have a chance with him. Not only was he the Captain of our Football team, but he was a junior, and I was only a 14 year old freshman. Sometimes he would catch me staring at him and he would smile, or send a little wink, but that was all. After 5 months of nervous smiles and looking away when he caught me staring, one day he just came up to me at lunch and started talking to me. 4 days later, he asked me out on my _first _date. Let me tell you, looking back on that date now, I never would have thought I would be standing here, in the position I'm in right now. He was charming, he swept me off my feet, just like in _Movies_, but I was 14, I didn't **know **any better. I didn't know that he was using me, I didn't know that he would be the one to _take _my virginity, but I thought that since he said he loved me, **made **_love _to me . . . that _he would be the one to never leave me_, when I told him I was pregnant. _But he did._

"You alright Hunny?"

I take in a deep breath and look up at my Dad, feeling the small tears roll down my cheeks. He looks at me and sighs, opening up his arms to me. I close my eyes and wrap my arms around his back, burying my face into his Dressy Blue Button Up, smelling the spray-on starch my mother uses to make it crisp.

"I just . . . sometimes I wanna give up Dad."

It was true. Sometimes, I just wanted to run away and hide away from everyone, my life wasn't simple anymore. I had to leave my high school and get home schooled, the people who I once called my friends, dropped me because they didn't want to be friends with the _pregnant _girl, Andrew moved to a new city, and I was alone, a **child **raising a _child_.

"I know Hunny . . . I know."

He squeezes his arms around me tighter and pulls away. I open my eyes and look at him, through the water, I can see his small weak smile, and his scruffy beard. I blink and my vision clears, he brings his hands up to my face and wipes away the tears with his thumbs.

"But never . . . ever, give up on Max."

He says low. I turn my head to the side and look back out the window, watching _my _son, lay down on my Moms chest, under the shady tree, both of their eyes closed, Max's thumb in his mouth. That's one thing I _wouldn't _do, most people think that he's the reason why I wanna give up, but he's far from it. He's the reason I'm sane at the moments I want to run away, I love him too much to give up.

"I know Dad, I won't."

I look back at him and he smiles at me, leaning down and placing a kiss on my forehead I smile and he turns around walking towards the doorway of the kitchen, stopping in front of the Mail Rack and grabbing a stack of mail, all Bills that needed to be paid.

"Do you wanna take the car to school, or do you want me to take you?"

He asks, walking to the table and tossing down the pile of mail in the center. I start to smile and he looks up, lightly chuckling, _he already knows_. He fishes into his pocket and pulls out the Keys to the KIA Sorento, holding them up in the air, ready to explain the already too familiar rules.

"No texting while driving, No phone calls, nothing. Keep your eyes on the road, and be careful, okay?"

I nod my head and he smiles, tossing the keys my way. I hold out my hand and catch them, putting them into my front pocket.

"Are you excited?"

He asks, sitting down on the chair again and grabbing the first envelope from the stack. I smile and nod my head. Today, was my last day of being home schooled not only was it the end of the Second Semester, but I was on track with all of my Credits to go back to my old school. All I have to do is attend Summer School this Break and I'll be graduating right on time next year.

"Yea I am."

I say low. My dad looks up from the paper and smiles at me wide, his small reading glasses at the end of his nose.

"That's good Hunny . . . we're so proud of you."

I smile and he nods, looking back down to his paper. I love when my parents tell me that they're proud of me, it makes me feel accomplished, like I'm on the right road to _'Making it'._ I feel my phone start to vibrate in my front pocket, the familiar tune telling me it was time to leave already. I reach into my pocket and pull it out, silencing the alarm. I push my body off the counter and walk over to my dad, leaning down and kissing his cheek.

"Alright, I'll see you later Dad."

He turns his head to the side and kisses _my _cheek.

"Love you too Hun, see you after school, BE CAREFUL."

He says sternly. I nod and walk over to the back door, leading to our backyard. I bend down and grab my Bag, hauling the one strap across my chest, letting the bag hit my thigh. I push open the screen door and step outside, feeling the warm spring breeze rush passed me. I smile and look at my Mom and Max, she always said that he was her best friend I let go of the screen door, and make my way over to them. I stop a couple of inches away from them and smile, they were two peas in a pod, She's crazy about him. I kneel down next to them, feeling the soft grass tickle my bare knees. I place my hand on my moms shoulder and lightly rub it up and down, trying to wake her up gently. She slowly opens her eyes and turns to me, a small smile on her face.

"Hey, Sweety."

She says low, trying not to wake up Max. I smile and look down at him, his cute white shirt, with his denim overall shorts, and his brown little sandals. I look back at my mom and lean down, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I gotta go, I'll be back after school."

She nods and I lean down to Max, placing a small gently kiss on the top of his brown locks, lingering for a while.

"I love you Maximillion."

I lift my head up and my Mom smiles, she loves my nicknames for him.

"Alright, be careful, and don't forget to pick up your Summer School Schedule."

I nod and stand up, looking down at Max. I hate leaving him, even if it's only for a couple of hours, but I have to, for _us_.

"Love you guys, bye."

I tell her one last time, she smiles and nods her head, lightly starting to pat Max on the butt. I smile and turn around, walking towards the Wooden gate that leads to the Drive-way. I push it open and make my way to the drivers side, unlocking the car door and climbing in. I start the car up, taking the time to adjust my mirrors and seat. I put on my seat belt and put the car in reverse, backing out of the drive-way.

I get onto the main street, and reach for the radio, turning up the volume on the staticky station. I change the channels for a bit, before finally settling on a CD I burned a couple of weeks ago. I press the Audio button and the First Track starts to play, making my happy mood, slowly drop. Most of the songs on the CD remind me of Andrew. Even though he was a Jock, he loved Indie Music with a passion, he said it meant more to him than any other Genre.

I pull up into the parking lot of my School, driving towards the visitors section. I pull up to it, and park in the first spot there is. I turn the car off and grab my backpack, tossing the keys inside, and pulling out my cell phone. I don't know why I even have one, no one calls me or texts me. Still, I silence the ringer and toss it back in, opening the door and climbing out of the car. I make my way across the parking lot, smiling at the teachers who pass me by, walking to their cars for lunch. The one thing I loved about Homeschooling though, was that I only went in on Thursdays at 10 o'clock am.

I walk up to the double doors and swing one open, walking inside the cold Building. I fold my arms across my chest and walk over to the Main Office. I pull back the big wooden door and smile as soon as I see Rose and Linda, the two Assistants in the Front Office, also . . . my Best Friends. When I first came here, I was only 2 months Pregnant, and the morning Sickness didn't leave Until I hit 3 Months. One day, My Teacher at the time, Ms. Colberg brought some of her Home Made food. When she took off the lid, the smell just hit me and I got up and ran to the bathroom. After I finished throwing up, I walked out of the stall, seeing Rose and Linda, both staring at me. I didn't tell anyone at that school why I was getting home schooled, I just stayed out of the spotlights, I didn't need any **more **rumors going around. But Rose and Linda took me to the nurses office and I had no choice but to tell them the truth. Ever since then, they have been my Best Friends, sometimes I like to bring Max with me during the week just to say _Hi _to them, and just like my Mom, they're crazy about him.

"Hi Rose, Hi Linda."

I walk over to the front counter and they both smile, getting up from their separate desks and walking over to me.

"Sara, darling you look tired."

Rose says, leaning on the desk, a sympathetic look plastered on her face. I sigh and nod, putting my arms on the marble surface and resting my chin down on them.

"Yea, I am. I stayed up all night doing my last packet, then . . . Max peed on the bed, so I had to clean it up, flip the mattress over and put him back to sleep."

I tell them. Linda puts her hand in my hair and lightly tugs on my Loose Ponytail, something she loved to do _to cheer me up_. I smile and she pats my head.

"I went to Tommy's Donut Shop this morning."

She starts to smirk and I smile wide. She turns around and walks back to her desk, bending down and picking up something from the floor. She stands back up, a large box in her hand, the familiar printing, making my stomach growl. She walks back over to the counter and sets them down in front of me, opening the lid. I gaze at all the Donuts, my mouth starting to water at the sweet Taste of a Tommy's Donut.

"You don't have to pick, it's a gift."

Linda says. I lift my head up and look at her, slightly confused.

"More like a _Going Away _present . . . since you're going back to your old school."

Rose says, making my heart lightly fall. They were sad to see me leave, and I didn't realize how much they meant to me, until now. I look between the both of them and sigh, shaking my head lightly. They were so good to me, helping me out when I needed rides, they came to Max's 1st and 2nd Birthday Party, they always listened to me when I would talk for hours about giving up, but they were always there to pick me back up . . . they _are _my second Family.

"I'm still going to come and visit you guys . . . I promise."

I open my arms and at the same time, we all lean over the counter. I wrap my arms around both of them and rest my head between the both of theirs.

"And you still have to come to Max's Party next Month, don't think I'm not inviting you."

I tell them. They rub their hands up and down my back, and I slowly pull away, taking my arms with me. They stand next to each other and nod, small weak smiles on their faces.

"I'm going to bring you the Invitations tomorrow, my Dads picking them up today, okay?"

Rose and Linda both smile and I smile back at them. I look back down at the box and turn it around , smirking at them.

"Take some."

I tell them. Linda smiles wide and reaches in, grabbing her favorite, the glazed Donut. Rose reaches in and pulls out her favorite too, Coconut shreds. I smile and Rose pushes down the Box cover, pushing it over to me.

"Thanks you guys . . . for everything."

I tell them. They both have done so much for me, words can't describe how much they mean to me. At first my Mom thought it was weird that I hang out with 2 Ladies, over the age of 50, but when they met each other, my mom understood why I did.

"Save the Goodbyes for tomorrow, kiddo."

Rose chuckles lightly. I nod and pick up the box, holding it close to me. I smile at them and they both smile at me. I turn around and walk back to the wooden door, kicking it open with my foot and walking back into the hall. I keep my head down and stare at the Box as I walk, knowing this school like the back of my hand already. I get to my classroom door and hold onto the Box with one hand, and open the door with the other. I step inside the empty class, only my Teacher inside, sitting in his corner desk, reading a book. He lifts his head up from his book and smiles, placing the book face down on the desk.

"Sara."

I smile and walk inside, hearing the door close slowly behind me. I make my way to his desk, and pull out the chair, sitting down in front of him. I set the box of Donuts down on the desk and turn them around, opening up the Lid, gesturing for him to take one. He smiles and reaches in, pulling out a twisted glazed Donut. I close the lid and look back at him, seeing him smile at me, his mouth filled with the Donut.

"Hey Mr. A."

I tell him. He smiles and swallows the chunks in his mouth.

"Good Morning Sara . . . do you have my packet?"

He asks. I nod and reach down, grabbing my bag and placing it on my lap. I unzip it and pull out my folder, setting it down on the Box and tossing my backpack down again. I open my folder and go straight to the stapled packet in the holder. I take it out and close my Folder, handing him the 15 assignments that took me all night to complete. This week, I had to take extra care of Max, since he was sick, so I didn't have time to do my Homework, until last night.

"Good Job . . . this is your last packet?"

He says, looking through the papers, making sure I finished each one. I nod and look down, smiling to myself. I loved it here, but it was time I left. My parents loved having me home, but they were starting to get worried about my lack of Social Contact. I never go out, I always make excuses not to go out when my cousins ask me to come over, and my two Best Friends are 50 year old women, In my mothers words , _It wasn't healthy._

"Well . . . I'm glad that you did it Sara, I really am."

He says. I look back up at him, watching him write down my credits on the small pink slip. He signs his signature and looks up at me, holding out the small pink slip.

"And I'm proud of you, because you didn't give up."

He says softly. I smile at him and grab the slip, looking over my credits, I finally had enough to be considered a Junior, _I did it._

"Thanks Mr. A ."

I tell him. He nods and sits back in his chair, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

He asks. I look at him confused and he starts to smile wide, shaking his head to the side.

"Go on, Enjoy your summer . . . you're done here."

He says. I laugh and grab my folder from the box, picking my backpack up and shoving it inside. I stand up and reach down, picking up my box of Tommy's Donuts.

"Good luck, Sara."

He says. I nod and take in a deep breath, turning around and walking across the room towards the door. I nudge it open with my shoulder and turn my head back to him, seeing him watch me leave. I smile, _one last time, _and he nods, already knowing what I'm thinking. I turn back around and walk out of the classroom.

I hold the box with one hand and reach inside my bag, feeling around for the keys. After a minute of searching, I finally feel them and pull them out. I unlock the door and open it, climbing inside and setting the Donuts down on the passengers side. I close my door and sit back in my seat, a small smile forming across my lips . . ._ my life was going to start again_. I chuckle to myself and face forward, starting the car and putting it in reverse.

I pull into the empty parking lot of my Old School and park in the first space I find. I shut the car off and look around, only a couple of cars parked in scattered spaces. Their Vacation started yesterday, _a day Early_. The good thing about that, was that I didn't have to worry about running into anyone that I **once **_knew_. I open my door and climb out of the car, leaving my bag inside. I keep the keys in my hand and make my way across the nearly empty lot.

I grab both of the handles to the two big wooden doors and pull them back, a wave of cold air hitting my skin. I look into the building and my lips start to curl, it still looks the same. I walk inside and let go of the door, hearing the loud echoes of them slamming against the metal frames, that sound was enough to bring out the memories. My friends and I, meeting in this hallway before school, then meeting up here after school to walk home together . . . _god _that was so long ago. I make my way down the hall and look at the walls, posters from _'Spirit Week'_ still up. I sigh and keep walking down the hall until I get to the big double doors that lead to the Quad. I push them open and smile, all the memories **just **hitting me. I used to hang out right in the center of the Quad, with Andrew and the football players.

I keep walking straight and stop at the top of the staircase, looking out to the large football field, groomed to it's finest, the white chalk lines looking freshly planted. I make my way down the stairs and stop in front of the 100 building, where my Counselors Office is located. As I walk, I look down at the P.E area, smiling as more memories come into mind. I turn the corner and look at the Baseball field, it's was kept just like the Football field, well groomed and fresh chalk. I turn my head to the side and look at the soccer field, **not many people played soccer here, just enough to fill the team**, but it was still kept well. Suddenly, I see something start to move in the corner of my eye. I look down to the Visitors parking lot, only **reserved **for the _Field _keepers and coaches, and spot a Black Shiny Honda Accord , pulling up into the lot. I keep walking and watch as they park right in front of the Closed P.E gate.

"Must be a Field Keeper."

I mumble to myself, and turn back around, seeing the familiar blue wooden door. I smile and make my way to it. I stop in front of the door and bring my hand up, gently knocking on the thick wood. After a couple of seconds, I hear the sound of the P.E gate slowly creaking open. I start to slowly walk backwards towards the railing , but stop once I hear the squeaky Metal hinges rub together.

"Sara?"

I look at Ms. Moreno and she starts to smile, making me smile too. She was my Old Counselor, she tried her hardest to convince me to stay, but I couldn't. And when the rumor got around as to why I really left, she called me into her office and said she understood completely why I needed to leave, and if I ever needed her, she would be here. I haven't seen her since that day, but she still looks the same.

"Hi, Ms. Moreno."

She smiles wide and pushes the door open, standing to the side.

"Come on in."

She says. I walk inside and move past her, looking around the _un_familiar room. When I was here, her office was white with just a big wooden desk,but she finally put some color into it. The walls are a light gray color. with white molding, her desk is Black, and her old Windows Computer, has been replaced with a MAC.

"Have a seat, I'll print up your schedule for you."

Ms. Moreno says. I nod and walk over to the chair in front of her desk, sitting down and shoving my keys into my shorts pocket. Ms. Moreno walks around the desk and sits down in her chair, looking directly at me with a smile on her face.

"Wow . . . you've gotten so big."

She says. I smile and nod, knowing exactly why I've gotten so big. I'm a young woman now, and I had a baby, which made me develop a woman's body, sooner than I was supposed to.

"Yea . . . I have."

She smiles and turns to her computer, bringing her fingers to the Key Board and typing away. I watch as her eyes roam the screen, her hand working the mouse against her desk. I was a little nervous when I found out Ms. Moreno was still going to be my counselor. When I left the school, she wasn't exactly mad, mostly disappointed. I was one of the few Honor Students in my SLC, she loved to call me in during classes, just to brag what the teachers said about me. But now that I'm back, I can't help but feel slightly ashamed . . . _what if she thought different of me now? Maybe she thinks I'm a failure . . ._

"So . . . how's your baby?"

She asks, not taking her eyes off the screen. I smile and look down to my fingers, fiddling away with my thumbs.

"He's doing fine."

I tell her. She turns to me with a wide smile and sighs.

"You had a boy?"

She asks nicely. I nod and she turns back to her computer screen, typing away at the Key Board again.

"What's his name?"

She asks.

"Max Clement."

She looks at me and stops typing for a second.

"He doesn't have Andrews last name?"

She asks me hesitantly, probably afraid of my answer. I have been asked this question so many times from my family members, especially when they came to visit me in the hospital. While I was pregnant, my Mom asked me if I was going to give him Andrews last name, since he's his father, and of course I said yes. I felt that Max _deserved _at least something from his Dad, even if it was _just _his last name. But that all changed the day I went into labor, I laid in the hospital bed just staring at the ceiling, squeezing the bed rails whenever a contraction hit. That's when I _actually _realized, that I was alone. Andrew wasn't there to hold my hand, he wasn't there to watch Max come into the world, he left _me_, he left _us_. So when the woman came in and asked me what _my _sons name was going to be, I looked up to my dad, who was standing _right by my side_, holding Max in his arms. My Dad was going to be there for him, he was going to play the role of Daddy, because he out most people, knew what it was like to grow up without a Father . . . and My Dad said he would never let my son live with that kind of pain. That's when I decided to give my son my Dads last name, because they **both **deserved that Honor.

"He didn't deserve that."

I say simply, That was my answer every time someone asked me that question. It stated the truth, but hid the explanation that would take minutes to explain, and that was something I didn't have the strength to do anymore. She nods a little and turns back to her computer, clicking on the mouse. I hear the Printer start up and she leans back in her chair, looking under her desk.

"What about your parents, are they okay?"

"Yea, they're fine."

She nods and reaches down under the desk, pulling up a piece of paper and looking it over. She sets it down on the desk and grabs a highlighter, marking certain spots on the paper. She closes up the marker and sets it down on the desk, lifting her head up and smiling at me.

"Alright, here you go."

She holds out the paper, I reach out and grab it, sitting back in my chair and looking at the paper. My first class was at 9:15, and the other was a 11:30. I look at the teachers and smile as the two familiar names process in my mind.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?"

She asks. I nod and set the paper down on my lap, looking up at her.

"Are we allowed to park in the Teachers parking?"

I ask her. She shakes her head and leans against her desk.

"No, we're letting students park in the P.E area, our Parking lot is going under minor construction due to a Tree root lifting the cement, so just park in the P.E area."

I nod and she smiles.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you on Monday."

She says, standing up. I stand up and nod my head, a small smile on my lips.

"See you Monday Ms. Moreno."

She nods and I turn around, walking towards her office door. I grab the handle and pull it back, taking one step out of the room, when I hear Ms. Moreno's voice again.

"Sara?"

I turn my head around and lean against the door frame.

"Yes, Ms. Moreno?"

She walks around the desk and stops in front of me, holding the door open.

"If you need to work out a different schedule . . . that's not a problem."

She says nicely. I smile at her and shake my head, holding the paper close to my thighs.

"It's fine."

She nods and I turn around, walking out of room and into the fresh air. I start walking down the open hall again and bring my paper back up to my face, overlooking my schedule again. I'm kind of happy that I have two teachers that I know really well. Mr. Green was pretty nice, he was a Science teacher. I didn't have him as my teacher when I came here, but he substituted a couple of times for my Science teacher at the time, so I knew him pretty well. Mr. Lopez on the other hand was awesome. Have you ever had one of those teachers who's just a sarcastic asshole, but super nice about it? I know it doesn't make sense, but that's what he is. I had him for Geometry my freshman year, and he helped me a lot with it,and just like Ms. Moreno, he was disappointed when I left.

I start to trail my eyes down to the credits section of the paper when suddenly, I hear a loud-echoed grunt. I lift my head up and look forward nothing but the closed doors and fresh air in front of me. I shrug it off and start to look down at my paper, when I hear _it _again. I stop in the middle of the open hall and look forward again, _nothing_. I turn my head around and look behind me, seeing the same thing as the front of me. _What the hell?_

I turn my head towards the baseball field, scimming across the neatly groomed diamond, no one was there.

"FUUUCCKKK!"

I hear someone shout. My eyes grow wide and I turn towards the Soccer Field, where I heard it coming from. I look around the field and spot _someone_, laying down on the grass, wearing a red t-shirt, black shorts and a pair of black high knee socks. I look around the field a little more, spotting red, black and white soccer balls scattered across the field, mostly in **front **of the Goalie Net.

Suddenly, I see _the _person start to sit up, shaking their head lightly. I feel a sudden curiosity and walk towards the concrete rails, leaning against them and watching _this _person just sit there. After a minute, they start to stand up, letting me see their full body, without them knowing. I look up the _their _long legs, noticing the slight curves in them. The _person _shifts a little and the glare from the sun shines off the sweat covering _their _thighs. I continue to move my eyes up, also noticing how small the shorts are.

"That can't be a guy."

I mumble to myself, continuing my journey up the red shirt and stopping once they land on their faint blurry face. I move my eyes up to their hair and chuckle to myself, slightly embarrassed. The small pony-tail and bangs proved to me, that it wasn't a guy, it was totally a girl. I shake my head and she shifts again, another glare shining right into my eyes. I turn away for a quick second and look back at her, seeing the glare shine off of her arms now, her sleeves rolled up to her shoulders. My eyes start to stare at them as they rise and hook behind her neck. She turns her body around, towards the sun, and another bright glare hits my eyes, shining off of her face.

"Do you sweat everywhere?"

I whisper to myself, keeping my eyes on her. She suddenly, stops walking and drops her hands down to her sides, throwing her head back, exposing her long neck. She brings both of her hands up to the hem of her shirt and lifts it up, the _**brightest **_glare, _so far_, shining right off of her skin. My eyes lock on her chiseled muscular stomach, the faint outline of a six pack showing. My eyes start to linger on her flesh as she wipes the sweat off her face with her shirt.

"Excuse me, Little Girl?"

I whip my head around, afraid someone caught me staring and look at the guy, standing at the corner of the hall. He takes a step towards me and I push my body off the rails, not once taking my eyes off the strange man.

"No one is allowed in the school buildings, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

He says, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. I turn my head back around and look at the field, trying to get one last look at the girl before I leave. After a couple of seconds, I spot her, walking towards the Goalie Net, picking up a red and white ball.

"Little girl?"

I roll my eyes and let out a quick breath, turning my head back around and looking at him.

"You have to leave."

I shake my head and start to walk towards him.

"Don't call me _little girl_ . . . it's rather rude of you to."

I brush passed him and keep walking down the hall. I hate when people call me that, thinking I'm a little girl, when in reality, I'm not. I had to grow up faster than most teens, and in a way, I'm glad I did. The day after Max was born, the nurses wouldn't let me hold him or change him, they said that I was _too _young to know what to do. Later on that day, my mom came to the hospital and found my crying in my bed, all I wanted to do was be a mother to him. I told her that they wouldn't let me feed him, change him or hold him, and she exploded. She ran out of my room yelling at the nurses, going off on the doctors and after 20 minutes, she finally walked back in, Max bundled up in her arms. She handed him to me and looked me dead in the eye, telling me I couldn't be afraid to speak anymore, _especially _when it came to _my _kid.

I feel my phone start to vibrate in my front pocket. I reach down and pull it out, checking the Caller ID on my phone, it was My Cousin Brit. I take in a deep breath and press the answer button, placing my phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Sara, how come you don't answer my texts?"

I get to the stairs and slowly climb up them, making sure not to speed up my breathing.

"Oh . . I haven't checked them, sorry."

I say honestly. Since people don't text me anymore or call me, I usually leave my ringer off.

"Mm, well I was wondering if you wanted to come to a party with me tonight?"

I shake my head and roll my eyes, groaning on the inside. I hate parties, they were so pointless. Even though I've only been to a few, I knew from the first one, that Parties just weren't for me.

"Uh, no it's fine."

I walk through the halls of the main building and round the corner, heading straight for the double wooden doors.

"Sara, come on! You never go out."

She says, slightly annoyed. Not only were parties not my style, but whenever I went with Brit, she always ditched me to hang out with some guy, **or **a group of guys.

"Because I have a kid, Brit. I can't just go out whenever I feel like it, plus he's sick, so I really can't go."

I tell her, walking up to my car and pulling out my keys from my front pocket.

"God, you sound fucking dead. Whatever, bye."

The other line clicks and I take in a deep breath, trying to calm the nerves, she was managed to make surface in just a few seconds. I climb into the car and start it up, leaning back into my seat and looking up at the gray material roof.

"I'm coming home, Max."

**Later That Night.**

I turn off the hall light and continue to walk down the narrow hall. I get to the stairs and slowly make my way down them, hearing the low mumbles of the living room TV. I look at the couch and see my Dad, sitting on the couch in his boxers and muscle t-shirt, eyes glued to the TV screen. I chuckle lightly and he turns his head to me, a small smile on his face. He pats the space next to him on the couch and I smile, walking over to the couch and sitting down next to him. He wraps his arm around my shoulder and pats my arm lightly.

"Is he asleep?"

He asks. I turn to him and nod. He smiles and look back at the screen, his eyes growing wide as he stares at the images playing. After a couple of minutes, he finally tears his eyes away from the screen and looks down at me, his eyes red and droopy.

"Dad, maybe you should go to sleep."

He brings his fist up and yawns into it,while nodding gently.

"Yea, I am. Are you going to stay out here?"

He asks. I nod and he smiles sleepily, leaning down and placing a scruffy kiss on my cheek.

"Love you Hunny, don't go to sleep to late."

He stands up and slowly makes his way to the stairs with a limp in his right leg. I smile and grab the remote from the arm rest, flicking through the channels.

"Love you too Dad, and I won't."

I keep my eyes on the TV and hear his heavy footsteps pound against the steps. When I hear my parents bedroom door shut, I lay down on the couch and prop my feet up on the other arm rest. I keep flicking through the channels and after minutes of looking, I finally settle on Shark Tale.

"Max's favorite movie."

I say with a small sigh. I grab the remote from my stomach and prop myself up on my elbows, leaning over and setting the remote down on the coffee table, when I notice a small stack of thick cards. I set the remote down and reach for the first one, grabbing it and laying back down. I lift the paper up to my face and see Sponge bob holding up a balloon with the words _'You're Invited.'_ written inside it. _Max's Party Invitations._

I let the card fall to my chest and I bring my hands up to my eyes, covering them as they start to sting. Where did the time go, _seriously_? It feels like just yesterday, I was swaddling him up in his, _now_, favorite blue blanket, and rocking him to sleep. Now, I'm tucking him into his _own _small toddlers bed, in his _own _room.

I feel the tears start to stream down my cheeks, leaving hot paths behind. And to top this off, his Dad won't even be here to watch him grow up . . . It's only me. Sometimes when Max falls asleep, I love to look at his face, because he looks so much like Andrew. A lot of people are surprised that I don't hate him, like I should, but how could I? Look what he gave me, look what he helped me create? There was no way I could ever hate him, dislike him? **Of course, **but hate? _Never_. I wipe away the tears in my eyes and look back at the TV screen, a small smile forming on my face at the thought of doing this all alone.

"It's all for you, Max."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update but I've been super busy lately and pretty down. The girl I've been dating for a while just called it off and to be honest, I'm not taking it very well. But since then, I have written two more paragraphs for Drive Me Crazy, so Yay for Break-Ups! I won't lie, things get getting pretty heated for Tegan and Sara in Drive Me Crazy, that it's making me so nervous to write it, but It should be done soon, hopefully. Also, I posted the first Chapter up of The First Love Sequel, the story is call My Only One, so if you liked First Love, go check it out. I went with the Alternate Ending, so I hope you guys enjoy it. Now for this story, here of course is the second chapter, and let me tell you . . .it's kind of fun yet sad to write this story. If some of you didn't read my note in First Love, I will let you know that this story isn't made up, it's a story of my past relationship. At the age of 16, I dated a girl who was also 16 too, but she had a child. So everything in this story has happened, some stuff might be changed up but other than the small things, everything is real. Unfortunately we didn't have a happy ending but we're still very good friends. One last thing, the way Tegan and Sara meet, is actually how My Ex and I met, except I'm a softball player. So please I hope you like this chapter, especially with the little tragedy, I think every story deserves some depth.

REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW & ENJOY :D

Chapter 2: Lilian

Tegan POV:

I pull into the familiar parking lot, noticing that it's nearly empty, only a couple of cars scattered around. I park in the nearest parking spot and shut off my car, sitting back in my seat. I look out of my window and start to smile softly, the empty field covered in thick green grass. I open my door and climb out of my car, feeling the fresh Spring air sink into my skin . . . _God how I've missed this._

I close my door and put my keys inside my pants pocket, looking around the parking lot. It never looked liked this . . . at least not when _I _lived here. I feel a breeze brush passed me, making the scent of my coconut sun-block mix with the air, the sweet smell lingering in my nostrils. I let out a small sigh and start to head towards the field, my feet dragging me across the rough cement and on to the soft green grass. As I walk, I look around the park, the 2 baseball fields in the corner, the small little concessions stand right in between them, and the tall Trees with the big branches that create the perfect amount of shade on a hot summer day.

I stop walking and look down, there's no indent in the ground from where my body used to lay, but I know this spot by heart. I used to sit in this exact spot and watch The Junior Soccer Games, but most of the time . . . I would lay down in this exact spot, and watch the clouds pass me by, _with my little sister right next to me. _

I get down on my knees and lean back, my butt colliding with the hard ground. I bring my knees up to my chest and wrap my arms around them, looking out into the open air. I broke my promise . . . I broke my promise to _her_. I drop my head down and feel my eyes start to water. I promised Lilian, that when I came back to Calgary, I wouldn't step foot in this park . . . not without her. But here I am, sitting in the center of the field, without _her_.

"I'm sorry, Lil."

I whisper, feeling a tear roll down each cheek. I miss _her _. . . I miss my sister. I _miss _the way her hair smelled, always of Strawberries. I _miss _the way she would jump on my bed, early every morning. I _miss _the way she would recite the words of her favorite Movies and TV shows. I _miss _the way she would follow me around from room to room, just to be with me at all times. I _miss _the way she would run straight to me, when Mom and Dad were mad at her. I _miss _the way she would lay in bed with me, with her head resting on my chest. But most of all, I _**miss **_the way she would grab my hand at the most randomness moments, just to tell me she loved me. . . I just, _I miss my sister._

As the tears roll down my face, I lift my head, letting the fresh air cool the burning trails. I remember the first day I ever saw Lilian, the day my parents brought her home from the Adoption Agency. She was wrapped in a soft Pastel Pink blanket, wearing a white jumper, but it wasn't until that night that I actually got a look at her. I waited for my parents to go to sleep to sneak out of my bed and go to her room. When I opened her door, her room was lit; only by a small night-light in the corner. I was too small to look over the crib, so I pushed the rocking chair over to the edge and climbed on to it. When I peeked over the wooden railing, my eyes instantly went to the small bundle under the baby blankets. Under the dim light, I could only make out her pale white skin, and her tiny button nose. But those two features were enough to make my heart warm with love for her. And after a couple of seconds of just staring at her, I climbed over the railing and laid beside her, watching her sleep. _That was the day I became a Big sister. _And the day I became an only child _again _. . . was July 17th, 2009.

I bring my hands up to my face and wipe away the tears that have flooded my skin. It's been four years, four years since I've smelled her strawberry scented hair. Four years . . . without hearing her tell me, that she _loves _me.

I feel a small vibration in my front pocket, pulling me out of my thoughts. I sigh and reach inside my pocket, pulling out my iPhone and looking at the screen. As my Moms smiling face appears on the screen, I felt the all to familiar guilt rush in on me. _She never did look at me the same after Lilian left, but I don't blame her . . . it was __**my **__fault._

"Hello?"

I answer low, hearing the sound of pots and pans hitting each other on the other line.

"Tegan, where are you at?"

I look back up, studying _my _park; she used to love bringing me and Lilian here . . . . I'm pretty sure she hates it now.

"At the field, Mom."

I hear her sigh and I sigh too. _She knows I'm thinking about it. . . _

"Well . . . come home. Your father got called into work, so I need you to help me clean the garage."

I nod, preparing my response in my head, when I hear a click on the other line. I pull my phone away from my ear and look at the screen, seeing the words 'Call Ended', fade away. I loosen my grip and let my phone fall to the ground, more guilt pushing its way under my skin. My parents think that they're the only ones who are broken and damaged from losing Lilian . . . but they're not. I was the one who sat in the middle of the street with her lifeless body in my hands, I was the one who screamed, begged and pleaded for someone to help her, I was the one who watched her eyes close for the _last _time, while she squeezed my hand with the last bit of strength left in her . My parents never exactly said it, but I know they blame me for her death . . . and the guilt of knowing that_** they're right**_, kills me inside, it eats away at my bones every second of the day. _I'm beyond the point of Damaged, and far from the meaning of Broken._

I reach down and grab my phone from the ground, shoving it back into my front pocket. I take in a deep breath and let it out heavily, feeling a small weight lift from my shoulders. It hurts when I think about Lilian, it hurts a lot . . . but sometimes it leaves me with a clear head, something I don't get very often anymore. I'm always thinking about things, If I'm not thinking about my parents, I'm thinking about School. If I'm not thinking about School, I'm thinking about Lilian, and if I'm not thinking about Lilian, I'm thinking about Soccer . . .

I lift myself up from the ground and stand up straight, looking around the field once more. I thought it would have been hard for me to come back, especially to the place that carries the most memories of _her _. . . but I've only been back in Calgary for a couple of days . . . _maybe _it just hasn't hit me yet.

Sara POV:

I set my phone down on the coffee table and sit back again, feeling my body mold into the leather material. I take in a deep breath and throw my head back, my boredom starting to sink in. My Mom always told me that when she has Max, I should use that free time to rest up; that was the only thing she asked me to do, that I _never _did.

I hear our back door slam shut and the sound of my Dads heavy Construction Boots pound against the kitchen tile. I turn my head to the doorway and wait for a couple of seconds. Finally, he walks into the living room and I smile, watching him text away on his new blackberry the company gave him. He sighs and locks his phone, placing it inside the front pocket of his jeans. He lifts his head and looks at me on the couch, a small smile forming on his face.

"Dad, are you doing anything right now?"

I ask him, a hint of desperation in my voice. He chuckles lightly and makes his way over to the couch, plopping down on the cushion right next to me. I look up at him and he looks down at me, lifting his arm and throwing it over my shoulder.

"Bored, huh?"

He asks. I sigh and lean my head to the side, letting it rest on his shoulder as I nod.

"Yea, very."

He laughs and places his hand in my hair, messing up my brown wavy locks. I giggle and pull away, resting my head back against the cushion.

"Go upstairs and take a nap."

I turn my head and look at him, wondering why my _parents_ always told me that, like sleeping was the _answer _to my boredom. But I know what the answer to my boredom is, it's 3 feet tall with short brown hair, the answer to my boredom is _Max_. My parents think that because I'm still what society defines as a 'Child', that I need a break from parenting every once in a while, but I don't. For Two years, going on Three, I've never had a break from parenting and nor do I _want _one; _There is no breaks in the definition of Parenting._

"I'm not sleepy . . . I just want Max to come home."

I tell him, letting out a small groan. I was so used to running around the house in games of Hide and Seek, I was so used to picking up every crayon he left scattered on the floor, I was so used to being a Mom, that I stayed in Mommy mode . . . even when Max wasn't here.

"They'll be home in a couple of hours, Sweety. Relax."

My Dad says, patting my head lightly. I know that my boredom will only last for a while, since my Mom and Max are at my Uncle Richards house, but I still miss my _Maximillion_. My Dad turns his attention back to the TV and shakes his head, grabbing the remote from my lap.

"Sara, he's not here . . . we don't _always _have to watch Cartoon Movies."

I look at him and he chuckles, pressing the TV guide button on the remote. As he searches through the channels I stare up at the ceiling, waiting for him to find another movie or show. After a couple of minutes, he lets out a small sigh, signaling that he found something to watch. I turn my head to the TV and watch as the woman cuts up a piece of the chicken and tosses it into the oily pan, hearing it sizzle through the speakers.

"That looks good . . ."

My Dad says low, his eyes growing bigger by the second. I giggle and he lets out a soft chuckle, never once tearing his eyes away from the screen. I start to hear a small vibration and my eyes go straight to my phone, resting on the coffee table. I look at the black screen and sigh, _of course not._

"Hello?"

I turn my head back around and look at my Dad, watching him listen to the person on his phone.

"What, what happened?"

He says, a small amount of panic filling his voice. He turns his head to me and his eyes grow wide. He stays quiet and look downs to the floor, bringing his hand up to his face. He rubs away the frustration growing inside of his muscles and sighs.

"Alright, we'll be right there."

He presses the End button and shakes his head, making me start to panic now. He lifts his head and looks at me, placing his phone back inside his front pocket.

"Grab your jacket, we have to go."

He says seriously. I eye him and he gets off the couch, standing up straight.

"What happened, where are we going?"

I ask him. He looks at me and lets out another sigh, his eyes making my heart fill with worry.

"Your mother's taking Max to the hospital . . . he fell coming down Ricky's Tree-house."

. . .

I push open the double doors and look around the crowded room, people pacing around, a woman crying; holding her children as they cry too. I look over to the desk in the corner and feel a hand grip my shoulder. I look up and see my Dad, looking towards the desk too. He shoves me gently and I lead us over to the woman sitting behind the chunk of wood. I stop in front of the counter and look at the woman, typing away on her keyboard.

"Excuse me?"

I ask _politely_. She lifts her head from the screen and looks at me, eyeing my through her thick glasses.

"Can I help you?"

She says, a hint of annoyance in her voice. _She must hate her job._

"Yea, my _son _was brought here, to the ER."

I tell her. She drops her head down and pushes her glasses to the tip of her nose, eyeing me more without the thick lens.

"_Your _son?"

She asks with disbelief. I eye her and nod my head, my frustration starting to build.

"Yes, _**my **_son . . . .now can you tell me what room he's in . . .please."

She looks back down to her computer and hovers her fingers over the keyboard.

"His name?"

"Max Clement."

She starts to type in his name and I look up at my Dad. He looks down at me and pats my back gently, trying to soothe the anger he knows the woman caused.

"He's in the X-Ray room right now, but his room is ER-223."

She says, taking her fingers away from the keyboard and grabbing two blue wrist bands. She takes a sharpie and writes down Max's name, his room number, the date and time. She puts the cap back on the sharpie and grabs the bands, holding them out for us to take. My Dad grabs his and I grab mine, taking off the tape to wrap it around my wrist.

"How old are you?"

I hear the woman ask. I lift my head and find her eyeing me again, her glasses still at the tip of her nose. I ball up my fist and look at her, the hand on my back returning, _trying _to soothe me again.

"17."

I answer. She sighs and shakes her head, waving us away. For once, I wasn't in the mood to start a fight with someone about my age, I just wanted to see _my _son. I start to walk away, when I feel my Dads hand return to my shoulder, gripping my shirt lightly but keeping me in place. I turn around and see him standing in front of the counter still, looking at the woman.

"Excuse me, Ma'am?"

He says. The woman stops typing and looks up, eyeing him sharply.

"Yes?"

She says, clearly annoyed now by our presence now.

"I just want to let you know, that you're very rude."

He says. My eyes grow wide as I look at the woman, she looks shocked. In my family, it was my Mom who called people out on their lack of manners, she's the woman at the restaurant who reports the slightly rude waiter. My Dad was the calmer of the family, he didn't like to make scenes, nor did he like to deal with confrontation . . . it just wasn't his style.

"Excuse me, sir?"

She asks, taking off her glasses and setting them down on her desk. I reach out and grab my Dad's sleeve, taking on his role as the calmer and tugging on the material. He ignores my gesture and nods his head to her.

"You're very rude. You know nothing about my daughter except her age, yet you sit here and judge her without any shame?"

She looks over to me and I let go of my Dad's sleeve, wanting to hear her answer. Sometimes I wonder what people will say when they're caught judging me, their answers meaning nothing . . . but still stinging a part of me. I know I _shouldn't _care what people say or think, but let's be real, everyone does. No matter how many times you tell yourself that nobodies opinion matters, deep down inside, every single comment and every single insult hits you hard. We're not made of Stone, nor are we made of Metal, but even stone shatters at some point, and soon Metal starts to rust, even the strongest things had soft spots. My soft spot isn't what people _think _of me, it's what they _see _of me, how **they **feel I _present _myself in their eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sir, but I do know that it's you who should be ashamed, not me."

I look back at my Dad and my eyes start to water, that's how she _see'_s me . . . as a girl who was raised wrong by her parents because she got pregnant at a young age. _That was everyone's view of me._

"Dad!"

He turns his head and looks at me, staring into my glossy eyes. I shake my head slowly and he looks back at the woman, eyeing her with such disgust. I know my Dad could sit here all day and scold her, but was I willing to sit here all day and watch? Not only that, but why should we have to explain ourselves to people? And even if we did, they would still judge us, there was no winning, so why even try?

"Let's just go . . . I wanna be with Max."

He shakes his head at the woman and turns away, walking back to me. He stops in front of me and looks into my eyes, seeing them flooded with water. He leans down and places his lips on my forehead, making me close my eyes. He pulls away and I open them, looking back into his, he smiles weakly and I can't help but send him back the same smile.

"Let's go . . . your mother said Max was crying for you."

I nod, feeling my heart-break as I imagine Max on the floor, crying for me to help him. The familiar _Fear_ starts to sink in as I realize that . . . I wasn't there to help him. When my mom told me about this _Fear_, I didn't exactly understand it _at _first, but after three years of worrying, this Fear has become so familiar to me. It's the worst feeling you could ever feel as a parent, and it Never Goes Away. . . _I worry about Max every second of the day._

I stay in front of him as we walk over to the sliding doors, passing through them and into the ER waiting room. My Dad taps my shoulder and I turn my head around, looking at him.

"Tell him _Papa's _going to take him out for ice cream tonight."

Tegan POV:

"Ready?"

I ask, looking at my Mom. She lifts her head and looks at me, her hands freezing inside her purse.

"Yea . . . I just- . . . have you seen my cell phone?"

She asks, looking around the room, her hands moving around in her purse again. I look around at the places I know my Mom always leaves her cell phone at and sigh, finding it right on top of the Chimney Counter Top.

"Mom, it's on the counter."

She looks over to the counter and lets out a frustrated groan. I chuckle and she stands up, putting her purse over her shoulder and walking to the Counter. She grabs her phone and tosses it inside her purse, not even checking for any missed calls.

"Okay, I'm ready."

She says, stopping in front of me. I nod and turn around walking to the front door, opening it up. I hear the door slam shut as I walk to my car in the drive-way. I get to my door and pull out my keys, unlocking the doors for us. We both climb in and I start the car, turning on my lights for the night. I place my hand on the gear and my mother swats it away.

"Put your seat belt on."

. . .

We walk into Rite-Aid and I look around the store, noticing the small remodeling changes they made to the building. I look at my Mom and watch as her eyes skim around the room.

"There it is."

She says, lifting up her arm and pointing to the left of me. I turn my head and see the Ice Cream corner, a couple of people crowded around it. My lips start to curl as I remember the last time I bought Ice Cream from here. The day before Lilian passed away, I brought her here for Ice Cream. I got Pistachio . . . she got Rainbow Sherbet. My smile starts to fade as the guilt rushes in again, _even the littlest things killed me._

"Mom, I'm not in the mood for Ice Cream anymore . . ."

My mom turns and looks at me, a confused look on her face.

"What? You're the one who suggested that we come, Tegan."

I sigh and turn my head back to the crowd of people, closing my eyes for a quick second as I picture Lilian . . . standing on her tip-toes, trying to see all the flavors of Ice Cream. I feel my eyes start to sting and I open them, not wanting to cry in front of my **Mom **. . . _especially in front of her._

"I know, but - I just want something else now . . . maybe some candy."

I look at my Mom and she sighs, shrugging her shoulders at me.

"Alright . . . I'm still getting Ice Cream though, meet me back here so I can pay for your food."

I nod and she walks passed me, making her way to the Ice Cream Corner. I take in a deep breath and start to walk towards the aisles, wondering if they moved the snack aisle when they remodeled. I walk up to the first aisle, seeing nothing but beauty products and make-up accessories. I groan and walk over to the next aisle, turning my head to look at the shelf's My lips begin to curl as I see the packaged goods stacked on the shelf's and the small little candy bags hanging on the wall. I turn into the aisle and make my way to the Candy, my taste-buds suddenly yearning for a package of Gummy Worms. _Lilian's Favorite._

I stop in the middle of the aisle and look at the selection of Candy Bags, taking my time to read each label and Candy title. After a couple of seconds, my eyes grow wide with excitement as I see the bag of Gummy Worms. I reach out and grab it, turning it around to look at the Nutrition Facts Label.

"Excuse me?"

I hear a soft sweet voice say. I lift my head from the Candy bag and turn it to the right, my heart stopping at the face in front of me. It was a girl the voice belonged to, a girl with shoulder-length brown locks, smooth pale skin, plump peach-colored lips, and captivating warm brown eyes. I have never seen a more beautiful face in my life, and with her skin glowing under the fluorescent store lights, It might be impossible for me to look away.

"Excuse me?"

She says again, I snap out of my gaze and take in a deep breath, trailing my eyes back to hers. She looks straight into mine and I feel my nerves begin to swim around underneath my skin. God she's so beautiful . . . _Say Something!_

"Uh, yea?"

I say nervously. Her lips start to curl into a small smile and my eyes linger on her lips, watching them rise slowly.

"Do you mind if I grab something really quick?"

I watch her lips say. I bring my eyes back up to hers and she chuckles softly, raising one eyebrow up high. I snap out of my trance again and start to scold myself mentally. _Why are you being such a fucking goon, she probably thinks you're a freak now!_

"Oh, sorry."

I say, taking a small step back, giving her room to stand in front of me. She smiles sweetly and takes another step towards me, turning her head to the side and looking at the hanging Candy Bags. I stare at her as her eyes skim all of the bags, her lashes lightly batting each time she blinks.

_Seriously? You don't even know her, Tegan._

"Oh Man, the don't have any more Gummy Worms . . ."

She says. My heart drops and I look down to the bag in my hand, the last package of Gummy Worms resting in my palm.

"Here."

I say, lifting my head and looking at her. She turns to me and eyes me, a confused look plastered on her face.

"What?"

She says sweetly. I feel a small amount of nervousness sink its way back down to my bones as she tilts her head to the side shyly. _I never get this way around other girls . . . Why am I getting this way about her? I don't even fucking know her . . . but she is beautiful._

"Take mine."

I tell her, lifting up my hand to show her the bag. She looks down to the bag and reads the title slowly, her head beginning to shake from side to side.

"Oh, no . . . that's fine."

She says, lifting her head back up and looking at me.

"No, take it really. I shouldn't be eating them anyway."

I tell her. She cocks her head to the side and starts to smile, making me smile more.

"Are you sure?"

She asks. I nod slowly and she chuckles once more, my ears already knowing that sound by heart now. She looks down to the bag and lifts her hand up, grabbing it from my palm and looking back up at me.

"I'm gonna take them . . . but do you mind if I ask, why _you _shouldn't eat them?"

She says softly. I take in a deep breath and bring one of my hands to the back of my head, lightly messing with my loose pony-tail, embarrassed to say why.

"Uh, Athletes Diet."

I tell her. She looks down to the bag in her hand and starts to laugh, making my heart swell in my chest. _That was so adorable._ She lifts her head back up and looks at me, another smile forming on her lips.

"I don't think you need to Diet . . . but thank you."

She says nicely. I smile and let my hand drop down to my side. I open my mouth to tell her You're welcome, when I feel my phone start to vibrate in the front pocket of my Nike Sweats. The loud ringing starts to play and I sigh, reaching down into my front pocket and pulling out my cell phone. I bring it up to my face and see my Mom's image on the screen, smiling at me.

"Well, I better go . . . thank you again."

I hear the girl say softly. I lift my head to look at her, but see her body already turned around, walking back down the aisle. I look down to her ankles and slowly skim my way up, taking in her thick curvy legs, hugged by her tight denim jeans, her perfectly shaped butt swaying from to side to side, her t-shirt covered back; showing her breathtaking hour-glass shape . . .

My phone stops ringing and the small chime notifying my of a missed call dings. I sigh and look down at my screen, watching it fade back to black. I lift my head up again, trying to see if I can get one last look at the girl before she leaves, and spot her by the Cash register, with a tall-large man, and a small little boy with a blue cast on his right arm. I smile as I see the girl turn to the little boy and hold out the package of Gummy Worms to him. _They were for her little **brother**._

I start to smile and feel my phone begin to vibrate again. I look down and see my Moms face **again**, feeling slightly annoyed that she keeps interrupting my view. I slide the lock to the side and bring my phone up to my ear.

"What, Ma?"

I ask, lifting my head back up to catch one last look at the girl, but find no one in front of the cash register.

"I've been waiting for 20 minutes, will you hurry up?"

She says, the sound of frustration laced in her voice.

"Okay."

I say low, pulling the phone away from my ear and pressing the End button. I lift my head back up and look at the empty cash register, where her body once was and sigh.

"Who are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Hey guys, I have a really good explanation as to why this update has taken me so long, so hear me out, okay? Well as most of you know, this story is based off of my Old Relationship; making most of the events in this story true. But, while I was sitting down on my bed, starting this Chapter, I realized that I sort of forgot the most important things (How we met, our conversations). So, I called up my Ex Girlfriend, asking if she would be so kind as to refresh my memory. Needless to say, she wasn't exactly thrilled that I chose our relationship to write about. So after a whole month of begging, she finally said yes and told me everything. So now, every time I write a new Chapter for this Story, she will either be right next to me, or on the phone with me; giving me the details of her days without me, and helping me with our conversations. So, with that being said, I wanna answer a real quick question in my reviews. I wanna let everyone know that everything in this story is true, every single thing except Lilian. I have a Sister, she's older than me and very much alive. But I needed to put some depth in this story to help with my Block from Drive Me Crazy( Which by the way has been updated). So, I hope all of you enjoy this Chapter even though it's dull, but Chapter 4 is where things start poppin. So, REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW & ENJOY :D

( Tumblr: ComeOnJustifyMyLove )

Song(s) of the Chapter: The Fray-How To Save A Life.

Chapter 3: Cheater

Sara POV:

I bring the small cup up to my lips and take a sip of the tangy orange juice, reveling in the taste it leaves inside my peppermint mouth. I set the cup back down on the table and take in a deep breath, trailing my eyes up and looking at my Dad. He's sitting right across from me, looking through the new pile of over-due bills. He takes in a deep breath and shakes his head lightly, setting the paper down on the table. I look down and feel the worry start to peel back at my skin, one thing every child hates . . . is to watch their own parents struggle. But it wasn't always this way, my parents never had to get loan after loan to pay the bills; my Dad never had to sell his favorite comic books from his_ one of a kind _collection to get us by . . . it wasn't like this, until I got pregnant. The Light Bill sky rocketed along with the Water and Gas Bill. But the Bill that was the most, was the Hospital Bill. After two years going on three, we still haven't paid it off.

He lets out a small sigh and I lift my head back up, looking right at him. He sets down his hot steamy mug of coffee and sits back in his chair, lifting his head up and looking at me. His lips pull into a small weak smile and I can't help but feel a small ounce of guilt mix in with the worry. My Dad always told me not worry, he also said that I should never feel guilty, but I do. Everyday, I watch my Dad open up a pile of bills each morning with a steaming cup of coffee in his hand, a calculator in the other and a notepad with a pen right next to it. I watch as his face shows worry each time he opens up a _new _envelope, I watch as he struggles with deciding which set of bills to pay first, and I watch his hands shake as he writes out checks that he knows might possibly bounce. How was I not supposed to worry, how was I not supposed to feel guilty? My Mom had to quit her job so she could teach me how to be a parent, and my Dad had to pick up extra shifts at the factory causing him to endure some excruciating back pain.

_It's entirely my fault_

"Nervous?"

I hear my Dad ask. I snap out of my thoughts and take in a deep breath, pushing away the guilt for the next time I have to watch my Dad struggle, and nod my head. Today is the first Day of Summer School. I'm not nervous about the work, actually I feel kind of excited to bring home small packets everyday and turn them in the next day instead of the next week. What I'm nervous about is being around _the _familiar crowd that once whispered lies about me to the person standing right next to them, I'm nervous about walking down the halls by myself while everyone eyes me with such disgust. . . But what I'm really _worried _about, is the way I'll react to the stares and whispers. I said it before, all those things mean nothing to me, but they still sting.

"Well don't be, Hunny. You're going to be just fine, I promise."

My lips pull into a small smile and he smiles back, dropping his head back down to look at his notepad with numbers written all over it. I sit back in my chair and lift my head to look at the clock on the stove, when I hear the sound of lazy footsteps padding against our living room carpet. I turn my head towards the doorway and see my Mom, standing in the middle of the doorway, her hands rubbing away the sleep from her eyes.

"Hi, Mom."

I say, reaching down and grabbing my glass of Orange Juice. I bring it to my lips and my Mom drops her hands down to her sides, looking up at me. She smiles weakly and turns her gaze over to my Dad, a bigger smile playing at the corner of her lips.

"Hey, Bubba."

She says. My Dad lifts his head from the paper and turns it towards my Mom. As his eyes skim up and down her body, dressed in nothing but a pair of short gray shorts and a white muscle shirt, his lips pull into the biggest smile he's put on this morning.

"Hey, Bella."

He says, my Mom's smile growing bigger from ear to ear. I used to find it rather odd that my parents had these strange nicknames for each other, especially since my Mom's name is Sonia. But after 17 years of hearing those _custom _names, _Bubba _and _Bella_, I know nothing more. Every morning my Mom says the same thing once she wakes up; _Hey, Bubba._ And my Dad's reply every time is_ Hey, Bella_. I've always wanted to ask them how they even came up with those names, but the look in my parents eyes persuades me not to. I sort of like the mystery behind it, It gives me the option to imagine how they came up with them.

My Mom leans against the door frame and I look back at my Dad, finding him sipping his coffee, his eyes still planted on my Mom. I roll my eyes and shake my head lightly. Sometimes it's cute when my Dad stares at my Mom, especially when she's frustrated or in the middle of her crossword puzzles. It's like he slowly falling in love with her all over again, and I find it quiet adorable. But then there are times like this, when my Dad's hormones kick in and I'm stuck in the middle of the room, just watching my Dad Fantasize about it. _Eghhh_.

"Mom, are you sure you don't want me to wake up Max and get him ready before I go?"

I ask, turning my head back to her. She takes her eyes off of my Dad and looks at me, shaking her head lightly.

"No, let him sleep in. It'll give me time to straighten up really quick."

She says. I let out a small sigh and nod my head. Now that I'm back in School, the mornings are going to be different for me from now on. No more will I wake up to the feel of Max's hands slapping my butt telling me to _'Get up Mommy,'_ no more will I cook breakfast for my son, instead . . . I'll wake up to the sound of an annoying alarm, just like I did this morning.

"Sara?"

I hear my Dad's voice and I turn towards him, my eyes instantly meeting his tired ones.

"Yea, Dad?"

He lets out a small sigh and sits back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest. He tears our gaze and drops his view to the ground, taking in a deep breath.

"Hunny, are you sure you wanna do this?"

He asks, never once lifting his gaze up from the floor. I turn towards my Mom, still standing in the doorway and send her a confused look. We talked about his Last Night at Dinner, I thought I mad it clear to him that I wanted to do this?

"Yea, Dad. I wanna do this."

I tell him, trying not to sound slightly annoyed. Honestly, I love that my parents care about me, because I know that there are kids out there who don't have that. But sometimes my parents tend to over-due it; especially my Dad. Last Night, he asked me over and over again if I was sure that this was the right thing to do, I had to explain to him 5 times that this was something that I wanted and _partially _needed. After three years of seeing the same three faces everyday, I have to admit that sometimes I find myself yearning for a fresh face. But now I'm starting to wonder why he keeps asking me this? _This was his 6th time._

"Are you sure though, because honestly, Sara . . . "

He says, finally lifting his head back up and looking at me. I look in his eyes and he takes in another deep breath, letting it out slowly as he turns his head towards my Mom. She looks at him, a slightly confused expression playing the muscles of her face.

"I don't think that you're ready for this."

He says low. My heart drops to the floor and my fingertips become numb. _He was . . . doubting me?_

"That's why you keep asking me . . ."

I mumble, feeling my heart start to shovel its way down into the pit of my stomach. _How could he not believe in me? I haven't even started yet and he was setting me up for failure._I look back over to my Mom and she turns to my Dad, her mouth slightly open at his words. The Man who has never questioned my ideas to conquer the world, was now doubting my strength.

"You don't think she can do this, Bruce?"

My Mom says. I turn to my Dad and he sighs. My eyes start to sting as the water begins to build. _My Dad doesn't believe in me. _Most kids would fight back, most would demand that their parents tell them why the faith they had in them before was now suddenly gone, but not me. I don't want to know. It would make him just like the _others_, it would make him just like every other person who _looks _at me and judges my capability of success. But the worse part about it all, is that this is someone who knows me inside and out, who has raised me to be strong and _never give up_.

I bring my hands up to my face and wipe away all the tears that have stained my cheek in just a matter of 60 seconds. In all honestly, I have no clue what I should be feeling. How would you feel if the one person you thought would stand by your side through everything just suddenly denied you of their support? I know that I'm hurt, I **know **because I can feel my heart trying to pump, but it seems to weak to even spasm.

"I'm scared for you."

I hear my Dad mumble. I lift my head up and look at him, his eyes staring straight into mine. He takes in a deep breath and starts to shake his head lightly, that's when I notice _them_.His eyes, they're glossed with salty water . . . _he's crying._

"Dad . . ."

He shakes his head more and pushes his chair back, standing up straight. He brings his hands up to his eyes and rubs the tears away, not wanting them to fall in front of my Mom and me. He wasn't doubting me . . . he was _scared _for me. How did I not see it? Last night after dinner, he came into my room and told me, _"If anyone says anything to you, or behind you . . . you can do two things,Sara. You can walk away and forget about it, or you can come back home . . . and stay home."_ And after he told me that, I told him not to worry, but just like me; he couldn't help it. I'm leaving the safe zone my parents have created for me in the past three years, to go out into _a _danger zone where words have the same effect as a hand-gun; they both kill.

"I'm going to work now."

My Dad says low, turning his back to me and walking towards my Mom.

"Just don't listen to _them_."

He mumbles, passing my Mom and disappearing into the living room. I drop my head back down and close my eyes, feeling them sting again. As his Heavy Construction Boots pound against the living room carpet, I can't help but let a small tear fall from the corner of my eye to my jean covered thigh.

"I won't, Dad. I promise."

I lift my hand up and pull down on the yellow string, hanging across the wide-thick window. As my body scoots up to the edge of the dirty bus seat, I grab my bag from the next seat and place the strap around my shoulder, letting it rest against my chest. The bus starts to switch lanes, getting closer and closer to my stop. I turn my head towards the back of the bus,seeing four other people with backpacks on, sitting at the edge of their seats;two boys, two girls. The bus slows down to a stop and I turn my head to the door, watching as it opens up. I get up from my seat and make my way to the two open double doors.

"Thank you."

I tell the bus driver before stepping out onto the sidewalk, right in front of my school. I stop and trail my eyes up to the tall buildings, looking at the windows on the 5th floor of the 500 building. I remember Andrew used to walk me up to my class that was on the fifth floor everyday after we became a _couple_. When the bell would ring, he would pick me up in his arms and kiss me, mumbling, _"See you after school, Babe"_ into my mouth. It _was _my favorite feeling in the world, especially when people would stare at us with cute little grins. But there is always one person in the crowd that doesn't think like the rest; her name was Jocelyn. Before I got with Andrew, she would always smile at me . . . and after Andrew asked me to be his girlfriend, her small little smiles turned into death glares. It didn't take much evaluation to realize that she was head over hills in love with Andrew. And since I had him, she hated me for it.

"Oh my God, are you ever gonna fucking move?"

I snap out of my thoughts and turn around, seeing the two girls and two boys looking at me with annoyed expression on their faces. I trail my eyes to the back of them, noticing that they're still on the bus because my body is blocking the exit. I look back at one of the girls who's staring at me and move to the side slowly.

"Sorry."

I mumble. The other girl scoffs and starts to walk away, one of the boys following right behind her. The other girl eyes me and grabs the other boys hand, pulling him away towards their friends.

"That girl is fucking weird."

I hear one of the girls say, I drop my head as the sound of their obnoxious laughs fill my ears. I take in a deep breath and feel my hands begin to shake. Those laughs were so familiar to me, I haven't heard them in a while, but they still had the capability to make my bones rattle under my skin.

_Just don't listen to them_

I let out a small sigh and bring my hands up to my face, rubbing away the new stress. I promised my Dad that I wouldn't let anyone get to me, and that's what I'm going to do. I _have _to do it. I drop my hands down to my sides and lift my head up, looking at the two front gates of the school.

"Breathe, Sara. Just . . . . Breathe."

Tegan POV:

I twist my car key and hear the sound of my trunk clicking open. I pull out my keys and pull up the thick heavy metal; the smell of my Black-Ice Car freshener invading my nostrils. I bring my hands up to the strap hanging across my chest and grip it, slowly lifting it up and over my body. I place my duffel bag inside the trunk and take in a deep breath, feeling my nerves start to surface. Today is my First Day of Soccer Conditioning.

Usually, I'm always excited for Conditioning. But today, for the first time in 8 years . . . I'm nervous as hell. Instead of Conditioning _and _Trying Out for the Girls Soccer Team at my School, I'm going out for the Boys Team. When my Dad suggested the Idea, I was really scared at first . He told me that my Skills were to great to be wasted on the Weak Competition each Girls Soccer team has to offer. And I don't mean to sound cocky, nor am I cocky, but he is right.

I've been playing this game since I was 5 years old, and it all started at our usual Saturday Family BBQ's. My Cousin Brandon would always bring his Dirty-Old Soccer Ball and we would spend hours just kicking it around. Then at the age of 8, I asked my Father if he could sign me up at our Local Park to play with a team. In a flash, he said yes. But it was at the age of 10 that my life fully changed, and the sport I once played for strictly Self-Joy, split in half with my Parents Pride. My team and I drove to Vancouver to compete in the National Championships, and since I was only 10 years old, I found the experience to be completely over-whelming. But when I came home after three days of games with my Big First Place Trophy in one hand, a newspaper Article with **only **my Face on the Front Page, my Father told me something that I would never forget. He said he had never been 'So proud,' of me before in his life. I know that for some kids that doesn't mean much, but for me . . . it meant everything. So when my Dad pushed me more than a normal parent would, hiring personal trainers, putting me on special diets, I did it; just to hear those words come out from his mouth again. But it's been 8 years since I've heard those words . . . it's like everything I do, no matter how hard he pushes me . . . It's never good enough.

I flick on my blinker and slowly turn into my Schools P.E Area, noticing that there's tons of Cars parked on the Basket Ball Courts. I look over to the Gate that leads to the Soccer field and find small little parking spot, big enough for my little Black Honda Accord. I pull into it perfectly and shut off the engine; opening he door and climbing out. The familiar smell of Fresh-Cut Grass hits my nostrils and I let out a small sigh.

"Home . . . "

I close my car door and walk to the back of my car, opening up the trunk. I reach in and grab my Black duffel bag with red straps. I start to pull the straps over my head to hoist it over my shoulder, when I hear a couple of low-husky mumbles.

"That's her, I think?"

I lift my head up and turn around, spotting one familiar face staring straight at me; while the other texts away on his cell phone.

"Coach Boonie?"

I ask hesitantly, hoping my memory is correct. His lips begin to curl into a smile as he walks towards me, adjusting his Fitted Baseball Cap. He stops right in front of me and opens his arms out wide, his smile growing bigger by the second.

"Tegan! My favorite Striker, how have you been Kid?"

I lean into him and wrap my arms around his back, inhaling his familiar Old Spice scent. _Some things never change._ I slowly pull away and continue to hoist my bag over my shoulder.

"I've been good, Coach Boonie. But I'm not a Striker any more . . . I'm a Mid and Goalie."

He makes an amused expression and I smile, letting out a soft chuckle. He laughs and turns his head around, looking at the boy that was texting away on his phone.

"Evan, come here. I want you to meet someone."

Coach Boonie turns towards me and scoots over to the side, making room for the boy. The Boy walks up to us and places his cell phone in the right pocket of his sweats; all while staring straight at me.

"Tegan, this is my son Evan. Evan, this is Tegan. She's on the team."

Coach Boonie says. Evan tears his eyes off of mine and looks me up and down, eyeing me like a Hawk. I cock my head to the side and shrug it off, holding out my hand for his.

"Hey, Evan. It's nice to meet you."

He looks down to my hand and scoffs, shaking his head as he reaches back into his pocket, retrieving his cell phone.

"Shouldn't you be trying out for the Girls team? You could get hurt playing with us Guys."

He says, never once taking his eyes off of the screen. I drop my hand back down to my side and look up at Coach Boonie; feeling slightly annoyed. But this isn't the first time that this has happened to me. When I lived in Vancouver for 4 years, I was the only girl on my team for Sunday Games. The other team players would talk shit about me because I'm a girl. They would complain that they couldn't be rough because of me and that's why they lost, but they could have. I'm a lot stronger than everyone thinks.

"Evan, Cool it. You won't be saying that once she gets passed you."

Coach Boonie say, winking at me. I smile and shake my head lightly.

"Yea . . . don't worry about me, Evan. I can take care of myself out there."

I say, looking straight at him. He lifts his eyes up from the screen and shrugs his shoulder, not giving a single fuck about me. Coach Boonie sighs and taps Evan on the shoulder, making him look up from his screen.

"Go and set out the equipment. We'll be right there."

Evan groans and turns around, walking over to the gate. I look back at Coach Boonie and he lifts up his Baseball Cap, wiping away the forming sweat on his forehead.

"I'm sorry about him. He's just been moody lately. He's still adjusting to living with me."

He says, looking back at me as he places his cap back on. I shake my head and smile softly.

"You don't need to apologize, Coach Boonie. I understand."

He smiles weakly and nods, turning his gaze over to my trunk. His smile starts to slowly fade and I cock my head to the side, wondering whats changing his mood.

"It's been 4 years Kid, how have you been doing without _her_?"

I feel my heart stop beating at the mention of Lilian. The only people who ask about how I've been since she's been gone, are family. I take in a deep breath and he looks back at me, tilting his head to the side; waiting for my answer.

"It's been hard, Coach Boonie. Real hard. Especially when I play. I don't even bother to look at the Bleachers anymore 'cause I know that my number one Fan isn't there."

My eyes start to sting as he lets out a small sigh, nodding his head lightly.

"I know, Kid. I know. But . . . you gotta be strong. She's still there cheering you on, you just can't see her anymore. But she's there, trust me on that."

I look up at him, feeling a couple of tears roll down my cheek. His lips curl into a small weak smile and I nod, wiping away my tears with my palms.

"Come on, Kid. Help me Chalk up the field, yea? Lord knows that my son is no where capable of making a straight line."

I unzip the big pouch of my duffel bag and reach inside, feeling around for my Cleats. I hit them with the palm of my hand and grab them, pulling them out. I set them on the space of grass right next to me and toss my duffel bag to the side, grabbing my Cleats.

"Who tought you how to Chalk a Field, Tegan? You didn't even need my help."

I lift my head up and look at Coach Boonie, standing right under the bright Sunlight. I squint my eyes and chuckle.

"I used to Volunteer at my Old Park in Vancouver. A guy named Cheater tought me."

I say, feeling my mood shift a little. Cheater was a Field Keeper, a very good and well known one. Most people in Vancouver knew him as the Man who Kept the Park Alive. He was always the first person to be there in the morning, the last to leave at night. He tought me everything I know today about Field Keeping. And to be honest, he was my only Best Friend in Vancouver. But he passed away two years ago, from suicide. My parents said that he was a very depressed man, who had lost all but one of his 6 sons. They also said that he would often talk about how bad his life was to them, and how much he just wanted to give up. And the day after his _last _son's Funeral, he did just that. His sister found him hanging in the bathroom of his one bedroom apartment, with a small note right next to him. All he wrote on it, was_ 'I have nothing to live for, I just want to be with all of my kids.' _It killed me when my parents told me all of this, every single detail. But it also confused me to the furthest. When him and I would hang out together, watch all the games at the park, Chalk up the Fields, he was _always _Happy. I _never _saw that man Frown. And I guess that's what confuses me. How can someone who's always smiling and laughing, hide so much inside?

"Well, he tought you real good. I haven't seen a line this Straight since . . . well, never."

Coach Boonie says, chuckling. I smile weakly and drop my head down, undoing the laces of my Cleats.

"Hey, Boonie. We're coaching girls now, or what?"

I hear a string voice ask. I put my foot inside my Cleat and look up, seeing a Tall-Muscular Men standing next to Coach Boonie. Coach Boonie turns his head and smiles, extending his hand to the man.

"Ron. It's about time you showed up, do you have the gear?"

Ron shakes Coach Boonies hand and nods, pointing to the car parked in the P.E area.

"Yea, in my trunk. I sent Evan to go and grab it."

Coach Boonie nods and looks at me, smiling.

"So, who's the girl?"

I hear Ron ask. I sigh and look up at him, finding him texting away on his iPhone.

"Oh, right. Ron, this is Tegan. Tegan, this is Coach Ron."

He locks the screen to his phone and places it in his front pocket, looking down at me. He smiles and extends his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Tegan. Wait- Is she the Girl you Coached that was in Vancouver Magazine?"

Ron asks, looking at Coach Boonie. Boonie smiles and nods, looking down at me.

"Well, I've heard nothing but good things about you, Kiddo. You're all Boonie has been talking about since your Father called last month. Welcome to the Team."

I smile and grab his hand, shaking it sternly. He pulls away quickly and reaches down into his front pocket, pulling out his iPhone. I place both of my hands on the ground and lift my body up, standing up straight. I bring my arm back and place the other on my elbow, pushing it down; stretching my Bicep.

"Brandon just text me, Boonie. He said, 'Can't make it today, gotta take my Mom to her Doctors Appointment. I'll be there tomorrow, for sure.' "

I turn my head to the side and look at Coach Boonie at the mention of my Cousin, Brandon's name. Coach Boonie looks at me and nods softly, ending my curiosity.

"Yea, your cousin. He's been playing for me since Freshman Year."

He tells me. I smile and switch my arms, stretching out my other Bicep.

"Who's cousin?"

Ron asks. Coach Boonie points to me and Ron tilts his head to the side, a smile on his face.

"You? You're Brandon's cousin?"

I nod and he scoffs, shaking his head.

"A family of All-Star Soccer Players. No fucking way."

He says, amused. I let out a stiff chuckle and drop my arms to my sides, shaking away the tension in them.

"Dad, the boys are here!"

I hear Evan, yell. I cock my head to the side and look at the gate, a group of boys all dressed in Royal Blue and White with matching duffel bags, walking towards the field. Coach Boonie turns his head and nods, looking at Ron.

"I have a real good feeling about this season, Ron. I really do."

Sara POV:

I look up at the clock that's hanging above the large-dirty White Board and sigh. 5 more minutes and my First Class with Mr. Green Ends. I slowly turn my head around and look at all the kids sitting in their seats, mostly boys. Everyone's talking to someone, except for me. But it's been this way for the whole period. And to be honest, I'm kind of thankful for that. I was scared when I walked into this Classroom 90 minutes ago, but my Fear is starting to fade because I have a feeling that no one even realizes that I exist.

"Do you remember Andrew? Captain of the Football Team a few years back?"

I hear a boy whisper. My heart falls into the pit of my stomach and a lump begins to form in my throat. _Oh My God._

"Yea, but that isn't her!"

A girl whispers back. I trail my eyes back up to the clock and watch as the small little plastic hand tics; my throat becoming insanely dry.

"Yes, it is! You want me to fucking prove it to you?"

I feel my hands begin to shake and my body grows numb. _This can't be happening. This **isn't** happening._

"Yea, Dick Face. I do. Ask her!"

My heart begins to race and suddenly, the bell rings. I take in a deep breath and stand up from my chair, hearing the boy mumble.

"I'll ask her tomorrow, but I fucking bet you that it's her. "

"Sara?"

I turn my head to the side when I hear Mr. Green call my name. I look over at his desk and find him sitting there, a pen in his hand; looking up at me.

"Can you come here for a second? I would like to have a word with you."

I nod my head lightly and look around the class, noticing that it's completely empty. _They're gone._ I let out a small sigh and turn around, grabbing my bag from the desk and pulling it over my chest as I make my way to Mr. Greens Desk.

"Yea, Mr. Green?"

He sets his pen down on his desk and sits back in his chair, looking up at me.

"I just wanted to make sure that you're okay. Sara?"

I drop my head down and look at my gray and white converse, resting against the dirty-white tile. Honestly, I really don't know. After what just happened a few moments ago, my Fear is starting to increase. If one person has already noticed me, so will others.

"I don't know, Mr. Green. I think so?"

He takes in a deep breath and I lift my head up, looking straight at him. He's shaking his head, looking down at the papers on his desk.

"You know, when Ms. Moreno sent me the e-mail that you were going to be returning, I was very proud of you. It takes a lot of courage to come back to a place where people feel no guilt in hurting you. But I'm glad that you're here, and I hope you finish out school here, because I think that you deserve it. You and your son both deserve it."

I feel my eyes begin to water and Mr. Green smiles, making me smile weakly. It does take a lot of courage to do what I'm doing. I know most people think that is doesn't, but it does. And I have to be strong, because he's right. I do deserve this. Max and I, do deserve this.

I feel my phone begin to vibrate in my front pocket and I reach my hand inside, grabbing it. I bring it up to my face and see My Mom's Name and Number on the screen, my lips instantly curling. I swipe the call button to the side and place the phone up against my ear.

"Mom?"

I hear the sound of heavy breathing and I let out a soft chuckle, walking towards the railing of the open hall.

"Hello?"

"Mommy?"

I hear my son's voice, for the first time this morning, and my heart breaks. _I miss him, so much._ I close my eyes and drop my head down, leaning against the metal rails.

"Hey, Maximilly. What are you doing, Boog?"

"Tell her you missed her and wanted to call her, Max."

I hear my Mom say in the background. I let out a small chuckle and shake my head.

"I miss you, Mommy. Whe-When are you coming home?"

Max says. I let out a small sigh and feel my eyes start to sting.

"I miss you too, Boog. I'll be home in a little while, okay?"

"No, Mommy. Now."

I lift my head up and open my eyes slowly, feeling one tear roll down my cheek. I bring my free hand up and wipe it away quickly, not wanting him to hear me cry. Because he knows when I'm crying. And when I cry, he cries too.

" I can't, baby. Mommy's busy with homework. But I love you, okay?"

The other lines becomes strangely quiet and I sigh, dropping my head back down.

"Okay, Boog?"

"He's pretty upset right now, Sara. He dropped the phone and ran to his Tree."

I hear my Mom answer. I take in a deep breath and lift my head back up, looking at the Boy's Base-ball field.

"I know. Just . . . give him a kiss for me will you? Tell him I'll be home soon?"

She lets out a small sigh and I hear the sound of our back door creaking open.

"I will."

Suddenly, the lines clicks and I pull my phone away from my ear, bringing it to my face. The words 'Call Ended' fade away and I sigh, placing my phone back into the front pocket of my shorts.

I really wish I was with him right now. We would probably be at the park, kicking around his brand New Soccer Ball My Dad bought him. Or, we would be at the playground. Climbing up the metal ladders, sliding down the plastic slides. Just me and him, the way it's been for 3 years. Us against the World.

I start to trail my eyes down to the P.E area when suddenly, I hear a loud sharp whistle. I turn my head to the side, following the echo. My eyes land on the Soccer field, and I skim over the grass, seeing a bunch of Boys lined up next to each other; a white Soccer Ball right in front of each one. I look at the first boy and slowly make my way down the line, noticing that they're all in Royal Blue and White, except for one. The last boy at the end of the line. He's dressed in Red, White and Black.

"Wait a second."

I mumble, trailing my eyes to the top of their head, seeing a familiar small pony-tail. I skim my eyes down and take in the familiar outfit too; Red Shirt, Black Shorts, Black Socks. It's that Girl. The one I saw when I came to pick up my Schedule last Thursday. The one with the sweaty-built body.

"TO THE LINE, AND BACK. GO!"

I hear a man shout. Suddenly, the girl starts running, kicking the Red and White Soccer ball in front of her. My curiosity pulls me in again, and I watch her; starting from her legs. Even though I'm probably a hundred feet away from her, I can see her calve muscles bulging every time she kicks her feet. I trail my eyes up more , passing her sweaty back and study her arms. Her Biceps are the same as her calves, bulging with muscles; and for some reason, I can't seem to look away. Something about her body is strangely alluring to me.

"ALRIGHT, STOP. TAKE 5 FOR A WATER-BREAK."

The girl stops running and throws her head back, bringing both of her hands to the hem of her shirt. I take my bottom lip between my teeth and bite down hard; already knowing the sight that's underneath the Red-Thin Material; and preparing for it.

"Sara?"

I hear a familiar voice say my name and I turn my head to the side,seeing a familiar face.

"Ms. Moreno?"

She smiles and locks her phone, walking towards me. She stops right next to me and leans against the Railing, looking out at the fields.

"Beautiful day we're having, huh?"

I smile and turn my attention back to the Soccer Field, searching for the only girl that's wearing Red and Black. After a couple of seconds, my eyes rapidly moving around the bright green grass, I find her; sitting right next to one of the guys, drinking water.

"How did your first class go? Make any new friends?"

I turn my head towards her and find her looking directly at me, a small smile playing her lips. I take my bottom lip between my teeth and shrug my shoulders, deciding to be honest with her.

"It was okay, I guess. No one has even bothered to talk to me though."

She lets out a small sigh and turns her whole body towards me, placing one of her hands on my shoulder.

"Well, wanna come to my office and hang out for a bit until your next class starts? I have Bagels and Orange Juice?"

She giggles and I smile, letting out a small chuckle. Even though she's my Counselor, and not a teenager, it would be nice to actually talk to somebody other than my parents.

"Okay."

She smiles wide and pats her hand against my shoulder.

"Alright, let's go."

Tegan POV:

I bring my water bottle up to my lips and tilt my head back, feeling the icy-cold liquid run down my throat. I close my eyes as the body begins to cool down under the beating Sun. Never in my life, have I been worked this hard in Conditioning, ever. All my muscles are throbbing and my bones are a move away from shattering.

"So, how do you guys feel? Are any of you in pain?"

I hear Coach Boonie ask. A group of loud groans roar through the open air and I chuckle, lifting my head up. Coach Boonie smiles and shakes his head, looking over at Ron.

"Well, get used to it. We're gonna be doing for the **whole** week."

I let out a small sigh and put the cap back on my water bottle, tossing it to the side. _This week is gonna fucking kill me, I just know it._

"Now, I wanna talk to you guys about something. It's very important. So while you change into your shoes, I want you guys to listen, understand?"

I turn my head side to side, looking at all the boys as they nod in unison. I look back at Coach Boonie and find him staring straight at me, waiting for me to nod. I nod my head lightly and he smiles, letting out a long sigh.

"Okay. At the beginning of practice, a lot of you came up to me and asked me why a girl was going to be Conditioning with us. I told you guys that I would discuss this after Practice and that's what I'm going to do. Boys . . . this is Tegan Quin, our newest member of the team."

Coach Boonie looks at me and I smile wide, feeling a wave of excitement rush over me. He smiles and look around at the boys, waiting for someone to say something. After a couple of seconds, nothing but pure silence, he nods.

"Now, I know all of you are pretty confused as to why I would _allow _a girl on my team, but trust me, I know what I'm doing. When this girl first came to me at 8 years old, I knew right away that she was going to amaze me. And she has. By the age of 10, she was already _competing _and _winning_, The National Championships. The day we came home with The National City Championship's, 1st place Trophy, I knew this girl was the real deal. So, when I heard she was coming back to Calgary after 4 years of living in Vancouver, I told her Father that I wanted her on my Team. But just because she's a girl, doesn't mean you guys have to hold back, because she won't. And If I find out any of you boys are picking on her, you're cut. Do I make myself clear?"

I take my eyes off of Coach Boonie and look at all the boys, noticing that they're all looking at me, nodding their heads.

"Good. Now Tegan knows she isn't receiving any special privileges, except for her Changing situation. Other than that, she is one of us. Okay, Tegan?"

I look back at Coach Boonie and nod, letting him know that I understand completely. He smiles and takes in a deep breath, looking over at Ron.

"Anything you wanna add?"

Ron shakes his head and looks at us, a big smile on his face.

"You guys did good for your First Day back. Bring the same energy Tomorrow. And . . . Welcome to the Team, Tegan."

"Hey, Tegan. Wait up!"

I tear my eyes away from the screen of my phone and stop in my tracks, hearing the sound of feet pounding against the rough cement. I turn my head around and see three boys from my team, walking towards me; big goofy smiles planted on their faces.

"Uh, yea?"

I ask, hesitantly; not exactly in the mood to talk to them. During the whole Conditioning session, I noticed that most of the guys were talking about me, including these three boys. I don't really know if what they said about me was good or bad, but I still don't wanna take the chances.

They stop a couple of feet away from me and the Boy in the middle holds out his hand; cocking his head to the side.

"We just wanna _personally _welcome you to the Team. You're pretty fast."

He says, letting out a small chuckle. I feel my muscles relax and I force a genuine smile on my face, grabbing his hand and shaking it.

"Thanks. I try."

All the boys laugh at my pathetic excuse for a joke and I sigh in relief, pulling my hand away from his.

"Well, my names Ben. I play Striker. This is Alex, he plays Defense. And this Faggot to my left, Is Danny. He plays Mid."

"Seriously? Just 'cause I'm gay, you have to introduce me as the Faggot?"

Danny asks, looking at Ben. I let out a small chuckle and Ben nods, smirking at him.

"Calm down, you know I'm just kidding. Not about you being a faggot though, cause that's true."

Danny scoffs and I smile, finding their banter pretty amusing.

"They do this shit all the time, trust me when I say you get used to it."

Alex says, shaking his head. Suddenly, I feel my phone start to vibrate in the palm of my hand. I tear my eyes away from the Alex and look at my screen, seeing my Dads emotionless face. I turn my body around, away from the boys and swipe the answer button to the side, bringing the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tee. How did it go? Did you make it?"

My Dad asks, letting out a heavy breath. I tilt my head back and stare up at the bright-blue sky; covered with small little cotton balls of clouds.

"Yea, I did. Coach Boonie announced it today in front of all the boys."

I tell him, hearing the sound of papers crumbling in the background.

"That's good. I told him to do that, so no one will ask tons of questions."

He says, yawning.

"Yea, well I'm already coming home, Dad. So, do you want me to pick up something for Dinner tonight or?"

"No, just grab yourself a Salad from McDonald's. Your Mother is at Aunt Julie's house, and I'm not gonna be home until later tonight."

I let out a small sigh and shake my head. _Another night alone, with a McDonald's Salad. Great._

"Uh, Okay. Well . . . I'll call you when I get home then?"

"No, it's fine. I'm real busy with this Clients Order, so . . . "

"Okay, I'll just see you when you get home then."

I take my phone away from my ear and press the End button, feeling my mood begin to shift again. We've been back in Calgary for a week now, and tonight will be the 5th time I eat Dinner all by myself, in my room; watching The L Word. Don't get my wrong, I love my privacy,I do. But ever since Lilian passed away, my parents seem to give me more of it then they used too. I'm alone most of the time, and when I do see my parents, it's either to talk about Soccer, or to say Goodnight. But after 4 years of the same thing, I won't hesitate to admit that I'm used to it already.

"Dude, she never had an ass like that, though. Andrew is one Lucky Motherfucker!"

I hear Ben say. My lips curl into a small smile and I turn my body around, seeing Ben and Alex looking passed me; Danny texting away on his phone.

"I thought she moved away with him though?"

Alex asks, turning his head to look at Ben. Ben takes his bottom lip between his teeth and shakes his head, never once taking his eyes off of _his _view. I start to feel curious as to what has their full attention and turn my head around, skimming my eyes around. Suddenly, I feel my heart fall into the pit of my chest as my eyes com across a beautiful-familiar face. Her Long-Brown hair, Pale white skin, and Plump-peach colored lips. It's the girl from Rite-Aid. The one that I gave my Gummy Bears to. The one that had my head spinning like a hurricane the moment I saw her.

"I don't know, but that baby did her fucking good."

I hear Ben's voice. I squint my eyes at his choice of words and turn around, looking directly at Ben.

"You know her?"

I ask him, my eyes filling with hope that he says yes. Ben cocks his head to the side and squints his eyes, finally looking at me.

"Not really. But my Friend Andrew does."

He says. I feel a lump start to form in the middle of my throat and I swallow it down, feeling my heart race slowly decrease.

"Oh . . . is that her Boyfriend?"

I ask, taking my bottom lip between my teeth and biting down on it hard. Ben scoffs and shakes his head, letting out a small chuckle.

"Nah, not anymore. After he knocked her up, he fucking left her ass."

As soon as the words leave his lips and spill out into the open air, I feel a knife dig right into the depths of my heart; pushing further and further by the second. He got her knocked up . . . This guy Andrew got her pregnant. And then left her?. . . With a Baby? How could he do that . . .

I feel my heart grow cold and fill with Empathy, The realization of it all hitting me like a Bullet straight through my chest. That means that she's raising her child, all by herself? But . . . what if she got it taken care of, and there is no Baby?

I take in a small breath and slowly turn my head around, locking my gaze back on her. She's just standing there, scrolling through her phone . . . so innocently. How could anyone ever hurt her?

"So, what happened to the Baby? Did she keep it?"

I ask, not once tearing my eyes off of her.

"Well, last time I talked to him . . . he said she was keeping it. But I don't know, maybe she didn't."

"Well, baby or not . . . I'm still gonna hit that shit!"

Alex says, making my blood boil. Just as I'm about to turn around, ready to yell at him for disrespecting her, the girl pushes her body off of the wall and starts to walk away. My blood starts to suddenly cool down as I watch her move further and further away from my eyes; leaving me to watch the only thing that is bold on her body. Her hair, swaying gently with the wind.

"Alright, are you fuckers gonna want a ride, 'cause I'm leaving right now?"

I hear Ben say. I turn back around and look at the guys, watching Danny and Alex nod. Ben nods and reaches into his front pocket, pulling out a set of dangling keys.

"Alright, Tegan. We'll see you tomorrow, yea?"

Ben asks. I take in a deep breath to calm my nerves and nod my head, looking right at him,

"Yea, I'll be here tomorrow."

He nods and looks between Danny and Alex, a small smirk playing his lips.

"Alright, c'mon bitches. I'm Hungry. See you tomorrow, Tegan."

Before I even get a chance to say Bye, they all walk passed me, mumbling the names of Fast Food Restaurants. I hear the gates hinges squeak and I turn around, watching as they all keep walking, leaving the gate wide open. I let out a small sigh and slowly turn my head to the side, skimming around for that beautiful figure again. But when my eyes take in nothing but parked cars, not a human Body in sight, I close them and tilt my head back.

"What are you doing, Tegan? What the fuck are you doing . . ."


End file.
